1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a panel for a display device including organic electroluminescence (EL) elements, a display device, and a method for testing a panel for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display including organic EL elements is a known example of an image display device including current-driven light-emitting elements. The organic EL display has advantages of favorable viewing-angle characteristics and low power consumption.
The organic EL display includes an organic EL panel (display panel) including a glass substrate on which organic EL elements, wires, and so forth are formed, an integrated circuit (IC) for driving the organic EL panel, a control circuit, and so forth.
When organic EL displays are manufactured, organic EL panels are tested, after being manufactured, to determine whether or not the panels normally emit light. After the emission test, an IC is mounted on each organic EL panel. With the emission test being performed before mounting of an IC, the IC can be mounted on only non-defective organic EL panels. Accordingly, manufacturing yields can be increased. In other words, an unnecessary process of mounting an IC on a defective product can be reduced, and the manufacturing cost can be reduced. A method for an emission test of an organic EL panel is suggested in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-142888.
However, it is difficult to normally perform an emission test while achieving reduction of the occurrence of adverse effects during usual operation.